Love is all around
by lolululaladidah
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Ginny, Fred and George were a very close group of friends. They lived together in a way they ate together, they sat together, they laughed, cried and even fought together.But four of them were holding suprising or so they thought an
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Is All Around.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character names or places in this story; they are the property of J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury publishing.

**Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Ginny, Fred and George were a very close group of friends. They lived together (in a way) they ate together, they sat together, they laughed, cried and even fought together.**

**But four of them were holding suprising (or so they thought) and potentially deadly secrets.**

**It all started in their fourth year.**

**They'd all been friends for four years and knew each other inside out. **

**This year though, their friendship would mean, more to them than ever. The tri-wizard tournament was being held at hogwarts. Though at first they thought it wouldn't matter because none of them were old enough to enter. Little did they know how wrong they were.**

"**Oh Harry" "How could this happen" "To you, of all people" Ginny was crying into Harry's shoulder as she had been for the past hour. It was surprising, how comforted Harry felt by Ginny's touch. "I'll be fine gin, don't worry" he sounded thoroughly un-convincing even to himself. As he looked around at the others for support Hermionie said "We're all going to help Harry with whatever Tasks he might face" Ginny looked slightly comforted at this and they were all thankful that she hadn't heard the note of worry in Hermionie's voice. **

**Earlier that night Harry's name had been pulled out of the goblet of fire. But the problem was that he hadn't put it in, so who had? And, more to the point WHY? Nobody knew but every body cared.**

**Later that night, after Harry and Ginny had gone to the Library and Ron and George had gone to bed. Hermionie and Fred were sitting in the common room still thinking about the night's events and wondering how and why it had all happened. Fred, surprisingly, was the first to break the silence "Hermionie, you don't think this whole things got something to do with… well… Voldermort, do you?" Hermionie could hear the worry in his voice, which discomforted her even more. "I don't know Fred, but whoever did this is not doing it as a joke, they want him dead". Suddenly, she flung her arms around him ad laid her head on his shoulder. After five minutes Fred lifted her head up and said "Don't worry Hermionie, because, like you said, we're all going to help him through this". They stared at each other for several moments, both sensing something some thing going on in their heads. Then, without warning, they both leant in to each other; they were so close now, that they could both feel each other's breath on their faces. Next moment, they were kissing.**

**Next Morning. Hermionie awoke to the sounds of the footsteps of two people saying muffled (by yawns) good mornings to each other. She turned over to make them think she hadn't heard when she saw Fred lying there next to her. She knew they had kissed but hadn't realised they'd fallen asleep together. She went to get up but heard the sound of gasps and giggles. Then she heard Lavenders voice say "are you going to explain Hermionie?." The truth was, that Hermionie was rather mixed up. Then a second voice came in "Well are you or not?" said Lee Jordan. " Lavender, can I have a word, in private?" " Yeah, sure" she replied.**

"**Well, Last night, after you'd all gone to bed. Fred and I stayed downstairs because we were to worried to go to sleep. Any way, we got talking about what had happened. And then suddenly I found myself flinging my arms around him and hugging him so tightly that I'm surprised his circulation didn't stop, but he didn't mind so I lay my head on his shoulder, then he lifted my head up and told me not to worry, then we stared into each others eyes and we both felt something we'd never felt about each other before, and before I knew it we were kissing and then I woke up and saw him there and got the same feeling again" she said, "well… you know what I think, I think you like him more than you know." **

**They walked back into the common room to find Fred and Lee having a serious conversation about something (hum… can't think what). The same feeling came when Hermionie looked at Fred,**

**And this time she knew that he'd felt it to. There was something about the way he looked at her, something different.**

**They went down to breakfast together.**

**Harry and Ginny's P.O.V**

**Harry and Ginny walked down to the Library in silence, they both found it slightly awkward because they both fancied each other though they didn't know the others feelings. Then Harry said "Thank you for caring about me so much Ginny" " I mean… I know the others care a lot too, just not as much as you do" then Harry asked the burning question inside him "why do you care so much Ginny?" he had had one theory about this, but she ****couldn't ****feel the same way about him as he felt about her, could she? "Is it not obvious Harry?" she asked knowing that she had to tell him sooner or later, no matter what happened. "No, Ginny, it isn't" "well… this should make it clearer" she took a deep breath and brushed his lips with hers then stood back and waited for him to say something, he didn't say anything but she didn't have to wait long for a reply because after a couple of seconds they were kissing very passionately. Suddenly, nothing mattered; no tournament, no snide remarks that he would be getting from the Slytherins in the morning; Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were two of the happiest people in the world. (The other two were Hermionie and Fred).**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is All Around: Part 2

Disclaimer: These characters, names and places are solely the property of J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury publishers.

(Told From Fred and Hermionie's Point of view)

"Fred" said Hermionie as they walked down the corridor next morning " Yes?" he replied, "do care about me?" "Wasn't last night enough of an answer to that?" "I know, I just want to hear it from you" "Yes I do care about you Hermionie Granger" "Well just so as you know, I care about you too Fred Weasley."

And before they knew it Fred was pushing Hermionie into the Library ( oooooooo…) kissing her so passionately that there was no doubt about how he felt.

(From Harry and Ginny's point of view)

Harry and Ginny both woke up suddenly. There was the sound of footsteps in the library and they really didn't want to be seen. But neither could be bothered to move. They were way to comfortable To move, but the footsteps were coming closer. Soon Harry and Ginny could see someone's shoes through the gap in the bookshelves, but wait… they weren't just any ones shoes, they were Hermionie's. Then someone else's feet came into view, again, not just anyone's feet, but Fred's. Harry didn't have to wonder what they were doing for long because it became quite obvious when they came into view. Harry and Ginny both made rather loud (and rather fake) coughing noises and both Hermionie and Fred jumped, saw Harry and Ginny and blushed madly. Then observing the situation, tried to turn the attention to why Harry and Ginny were laying together in the corner of the library. But the subject was not to be changed and Hermionie and Fred were forced to give in.

The four of them decided to walk to breakfast together and made a mutual agreement not to tell Ron or George about any of it until they were ready. They all knew how they felt about each other but none of them were ready to risk Ron and George's Friendship over it.

When they got to breakfast they saw George and Ron already eating and went to sit next to them.

George and Ron looked up as they approached, they were not happy. "Where have you been?" they asked. "And where were you two last night?" Ron added, pointing at Fred and Harry.

" Well… we… er… went for a walk" Harry lied " What, at night?" "Yeah…er…couldn't sleep" Fred added. "Suppose' we'll have to let em off, eh George?" "Suppose so" "why don't you sit down?"

After breakfast Professor Dumbledore got up to make an announcement "I would like to inform you that the Yule Ball is a part of the tournament (Ginny flinched at the word) and will be taking place on Christmas Eve night at 9pm. All Students will be required to find a partner and will need to dress up for the event, Thank you".

Harry and Fred certainly knew whom they were going to ask to the ball.

The Night of the Yule Ball.

Harry, Ginny, Fred and Hermionie were worried. If they went to the Yule Ball as couples, George and Ron would figure out their secrets and fall out with them, if they didn't then they'd have to spend the evening without each other and they couldn't do that. But they couldn't risk Ron and George falling out with them either.

"Well" they thought, they're going to have to find out sooner or later, preferably sooner because it was going to get rather difficult to hide their feelings for each other.

To figure out what they were going to do, they'd arranged a private conversation with each other (the four of them) and had come to the conclusion that they had to tell them someday so they'd better do it that night.

Hermionie and Ginny were in their dormitory getting all dressed up, Ginny in her beautiful, long, flowing, purple dress and Hermionie, wearing her satin, pink, stunning ankle length dress, both looking wonderful.

They were so nervous, because, not only was it the day that the whole school would find out about their secrets, but it was the day that Ron and George would find out too (that would be the worst).

Harry and Fred were in their dormitory with Ron and George, both shooting nervous glances at each other, then at their friends. Ron, who had noticed this, was staring to get suspicious. "You two have been fidgeting all night, what is the matter with you?" the last bit was said with renewed annoyance. "Oh it's nothing Ron" said Harry, then, seeing Ron's look of disbelief, very quickly steered the subject out of dangerous waters and onto the subject of their (Ron and George's) partners. " Erm… who are you taking to the ball then?" he said quickly "I'm stuck with Eloise Midgeon, I asked Hermionie, but she said she already had a date…ha ha" said Ron, rather bitterly. " And what about you George?" Fred asked quickly "I'm going with Angelina" and it seemed that George was quite happy about this.

As the boys waited for their dates, Hermionie and Ginny emerged from the corridor in their finery, there stood Harry and Fred, alongside them was Ron who was standing next to Eloise Midgeon (Hermionie tried desperately not to laugh) and George was with Angelina.

Fred and Harry looked around just in time to see their partners walking up to them. This was it, it was now or never. "Err… Ron…George? We've all got something we need to tell you."

There was a five-minute pause as Ron and George stared at Hermionie. " Err…me and Fred… well…we're together" she stuttered "well you are standing next to each other" replied Ron "no Ron, I mean we're dating" there was another pause at this point, then suddenly Ron and George burst out laughing. "You… and you?" they laughed " she's not joking you guys" Fred was rather frustrated now. Then a look of dawning comprehension spread across Ron and George's face's "you… and you?" and this time they certainly not laughing "and that's not it" Harry added "WHAT, MORE SECRETS?" they yelled "err… yeah" "What? Don't tell me you and Ginny are dating as well" joked Ron "we are."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Is All Around: Part 3.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character names or places. They are the property of J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishers.**_

_**Silence reigned, for what felt like twenty minutes everyone in the entrance hall was paralysed, staring at Harry and the others. Then suddenly whispers and giggles broke out. Harry, Ginny, Hermionie and Fred looked anxiously at Ron and George who were just stood there with their mouths open. George was the first to break the silence "well… how long?" he asked, it was Hermionie who answered first "since the night Harry's name came out of the Goblet of fire, we found each other in the library" she finished "Ron… me and Fred never went on that walk, I was with Ginny and Fred was with Hermionie" said Harry, now they'd told them, all they had to do was wait for the explosion. And it came in full force. **_

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" " so your telling me that not only have you guys been dating each other for like three months, but you gave us a load of lies?" "We never found the right time to tell either of you" said Ginny, looking from Ron to George, but George wasn't there, nope, there he was having a blazing row with Fred and Hermionie. So, all in all, things were not going as planned. **_

_**After twenty-minutes of arguing and tears Ron and George finally decided to leave the others and calm down at the dance. Harry, Ginny, Hermionie and Fred stayed behind for a while, then, after ten minutes, they went in together. Whispers and stares followed them as the walked through the crowd to the dance floor and even more came as the news of their secrets spread around the room. Even Professor Dumbledore was staring at them, though, with a rather different look in his eyes. Ron and George were now completely ignoring them, and, aside from all the muttering and glares they were getting, that was what bothered them the most. They knew that there'd be an argument but nothing as bad as this. People staring, whispering, giggling and pointing. At this point, Harry, Ginny, Hermionie and Fred were all quietly sobbing into each other's shoulders, THIS NIGHT WAS SUPPOST TO BE FUN, they thought, as they moved, slowly, around the dance floor. They couldn't help loving each other, they just did, and it wasn't their fault.**_

_**The next few weeks were hell, neither couples were ever on their own for five minutes without being interrupted or glared at. Ron and George had calmed a bit and were now on very formal speaking terms with the other four. Things were starting to get back to normal again but the muttering and staring was still driving them mad. They spent most of the weekend after the dance shut up in one of their dormitories because they couldn't stand the constant pointing, whispering and staring. Everything would be ok if they could just make it up with Ron and George. **_

_**(Skipping to the summer after their fourth year, the dementor attack and the hearing,) **_

_**Harry, the Weasleys and Hermionie were sat at Grimuald Place listening to the wizard radio. The tension was quite high between every one in the room. Ron and George kept shooting glares at the rest of them. Harry had had enough, "Ron, we can't help loving each other" "we just do" Ginny added. "We know" Ron said, finally "it's just really weird seeing two of our best mates with our brother and sister" "well…yeah… we understand that, but you can't keep giving us the silent treatment all the time" Harry argued "I know, I know". "Look, why don't we call a truce, we've apologized for lying, it was the wrong thing to do and we should have told you, could you please just accept us so we can be best mates again?" asked Fred desperately. "Yeah," "I suppose so" they all laughed and hugged each other.**_

_**Obviously when they'd told their Parents they were overjoyed about it, Mrs. Weasley actually threw a party in celebration. Gees any one would thing they were getting married. It was great to just be accepted. The muttering at school had stopped. People had actually congratulated them. They'd found out about the other reason that Ron had been upset after the ball. He'd been in love with Hermionie since their first year and was planning on asking her out. But he was fine with it now, more than fine in fact. It appeared that him and Eloise smidgeon had gotten on quite well at the ball and were planning to go on their first date at the next Hogsmead weekend. **_

_**Hermionie had agreed to help Fred and George with Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in exchange for them making her a senior partner when they finally started the business up in diagonally.**_

_**The added bonus of Hermionie's help was that Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and herself had become the greatest and most feared hogwarts pranksters in the history of the school. Beating the marauders by far because every one knew it was them, but no one could prove it. The ingredients that had been switched for chili powder in the mushroom soup at the Halloween feast, Professor Snape's clothes and underwear floating over the astronomy tower in the shape of a face that was singing "Professor Snape's a greasy haired virgin" over and over again for three weeks. Even dumbledore couldn't reverse the charm. They charmed All of Draco Malfoys clothes to shout "I'm a prick with dodgy hair" every five seconds. They lay traps all over the corridors, which (with the help of peeves) students got caught in and photographed with extremely funny consequences, then whilst Hermionie and Ron were doing prefect duties they posted up on the notice boards. They also had pictures from the cameras that they'd placed in the Slytherin common room, which they posted as well. **_

_**So, all in all they were probably the Slytherins most hated Gryffindors. The other students just found it funny.**_


End file.
